


The First Night

by Grillby_Coalee



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: Accidental Confession, Confession, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Second person POV, Swearing, but I love him, joe is awful, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee
Summary: Written using writing prompts from tumblr.18. “I shouldn’t be in love with you”
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Joseph Seed/Reader
Kudos: 18





	The First Night

The Seeds have been on your ass since you landed in Joseph’s compound. It’s barely been a month since then, and not once have you had a break. You’ve been up and down the county, doing as many missions and helping as many people as you could. You were tired, to say the least.

A small two story house up in the Henbane was your hideout. It’s been ransacked and much of the furniture had been ruined. Still, some of it was saveable. A surprisingly comfortable couch, a dining room table and a handful of chairs, and a handful of kitchen appliances.

You found the place while you were running from peggies, and it gave good cover. But a grenade thrown through a window ruins most things. Luckily, you were unharmed, and were able to get rid of them easily enough. The grenade had destroyed anyway upstairs and had also ruined a few armchairs. Thankfully, the couch was left, mostly, unharmed.

So, for the last two weeks, this is were you would stash any medical supplies and food, usually just before crashing on said couch. It was one of the few places you could sleep without worrying about anyone finding you. The only other people who knew about the place were Dutch, Boomer, Peaches and Cheeseburger. Considering three of them can’t talk, you thought you were safe.

Key word, Thought.

  
As it turns out, the Goddamn Father Himself knew about the place, and was here. **_Here_**. At your hideout, on the first night you’ve had to yourself in a Fucking Month. Needless to say, you were pissed.   
  


“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, JOSEPH!”You yelled, making him jump. He already knew you were here, as you had forgotten to close the blinds and he saw you, and you saw him. He was alone, which was better than having thirty-something peggies nearby, but it still wasn’t something you preferred. He sighed, and spoke.

“Deputy, I simply want to come inside.” Like hell he would! ... But then again, if he left, and you didn’t have some sort of leverage on him, you were screwed. Goddamnit.

“I will let you in on one condition. You keep your damned mouth shut about me being here.” You were still pissed, and still pretty much yelling at him through the door, but you didn’t have much of a choice. He agreed to your conditions, and you unlocked the door.

There he was, the Father, standing on your porch in a white button up, with a black vest and slacks on. He looked like he was gonna take you on a date. You decided to ignore how weirdly happy that thought made you.

“Come on in, you fucking cunt.” He huffed at your choice of words, but knew better than to try and say anything about it. He glanced around as he stepped in, looking intrigued.

“You’ve been living here?” He asked, turning his head to look at you. You slam the door shut and sigh.

“Yea, and what about it? It’s the only fucking place where I don’t have to deal with anyone, because nobody knows where it is. Except fucking you, apparently.” Joseph chuckles slightly, grinning and glancing at the ground. You very quickly shoved the traitorous thought that he was cute out of your head. He was your enemy. He was not cute!

“It seems we both need to escape responsibilities sometimes.” He said, amused. That… caught you off guard.

“Hold on, you’re telling me, that the Oh so Holy Father, doesn’t always like to be a prophet? Why do I have a hard time believing that?” You turned to face him, arms crossed over your chest. He sighs and looks up at you, head tilted slightly. That made you feel kinda bad. Of course he wouldn’t always enjoy having to do this. Nobody, not anyone with an ounce of sanity, would enjoy doing this non stop. And while you can definitely question his sanity, you do know he has some.

“Deputy, you and I both have jobs to do, but that does not mean we enjoy them. The only reason we have turned to violence is because you shot first. We are merely protecting our own. We both wish we didn’t have to harm anyone, but... we do not always get what we wish.” He takes a deep breath and rubs his palms, his thumb sliding over where a past ring used to sit. You can tell he is guilty for all that he’s done, but that he also does genuinely believe he’s doing what he has to.

“God, I shouldn’t be in love with you.” You mutter under your breath, rubbing one of your eyes. “Come on, I’ll make you some coffee. Luckily the thing hadn’t gotten damaged, so it’s still useable.” You begin to walk into the kitchen when Joseph grabs your arm, making you tense up and turn to face him.

His eyes were wide, his lips parted slightly as if he wanted to say something, and dammit why are you thinking about kissing him right now? He looked shocked, although you couldn’t understand why. “What, are you really that surprised I offered to make you coffee?” You questioned, relaxing as his grip on your arm loosened. He just continued to gape at you for a moment before speaking, barely above a whisper,

“You... love me?”

Shit. 

_ Shit. _

**_Shiiiiiit._ **

He heard you. He had heard you say you loved him, he had fucking HEARD YOU. You stumble over trying to explain yourself, before deciding that you no longer gave a flying fuck,

“Yea. Yea, I’m in fucking love with you, for some goddamn unknown reason! You’re an asshole and somehow! I’ve fallen for you! I don-” you were cut off by his mouth on yours. It startled you, but you kissed him back after you realized what was going on. You were shocked, he was shocked. It was a whole lot a shock and bullshit right there. You both stare at one another before he starts grinning, and the grinning turns to laughing, and soon both of you are cracking up over the fact that this was your life. That out of all the things that could have happened, this was it.

The man was your goddamn enemy in this mess and you were in love with one another. He smiled at you, finally letting go of your arm, before heading into the kitchen.

“I think coffee sounds wonderful right now, don’t you?” You chuckled, shaking your head fondly, “It seems we have a lot to talk about.” Yea, it seems you did. You followed him into the kitchen, and leaned against the counter.

It seemed like this was the first night of many. You both still had problems, yes, as well as the whole resistance and cult thing, but it felt like you’d solve it together.

For now, this was your first night off, together.

  
  



End file.
